In today's large System on Chips (SOCs) that contain multiple compute cores, the cores can be running on different power domains (thus on separate PLLs) in order to gain full clock speed entitlement. However, there may be times when some of this compute power isn't necessary and could to be powered down in order to reduce the overall power consumption of the device.
If the unit being powered down is a cache coherent master in a cache coherent interconnect system, the transition of the master into a fully powered down non-responsive state needs to be well understood by the rest of the system and the interconnect. With regards to snoop transactions, the power down transition needs to ensure that hang situations are avoided:    1) snoop transactions may be dropped because the interconnect has already sent snoop transactions to the master before the interconnect has knowledge that the master is powering down,    2) snoop responses may be dropped by the master if the power down mechanism doesn't anticipate that snoop transactions are still in the process of being serviced and simply powers down.
Memory Endian has typical been viewed as a Chip-Wide state. The entire chip has a single memory view that is aligned across all components in the system. As more individual processor cores have been added over time to make System on Chips (SOCs), where processors are individually attached to an interconnect and can each be running different code, the need for multi-endian views of the system memory has become necessary.
In a large scale System on Chip, the integration of multiple processors in a high performance device poses many additional challenges:
How to effectively integrate processors that support different protocols?
How to gain full processor performance and speed entitlement?
How to gain full code execution entitlement when there are multiple cores within a processor?
How to maintain memory coherency and synchronization between processors?
How to handle coherency when a processor is powered-down?